Sheridan Smith
Sheridan Smith is an English actress. Biography Born in Epworth, Lincolnshire, she was a member of the National Youth Theatre and gained succession by appearing in television series including The Royle Family, Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps and Love Soup. She also began performing on stage, appearing in several musicals but also straight plays, winning an Olivier and a What's on Stage Award for Flare Path and Hedda Gabler (for playing the title character) respectively. Though continuing to appear in light-hearted productions including Gavin and Stacey and Ratburger, Smith took on more dramatic roles in Mrs. Biggs, Cilla (playing Cilla Black) and The C. Word. Singing Smith performed on stage from a young age, performing in productions of Bugsy Malone and Into the Woods with the National You Theatre, as well as singing comic songs such "Dampness of the Pants" in Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps. She portrayed Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors and played Elle in the original London production of Legally Blonde. Smith also sang on the series' Little Crackers and Galevant. Film The Harry Hill Movie (2013) *Down in the Deep Blue Sea (solo) Television Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps (2003) *Find My Casanova (contains solo lines) *Donna & Louise (solo) *Coughez Par Le Garcon Skanky (contains solo lines) *Dampness Of The Pants (duet) *My Heart Will Go On (solo) Little Crackers (2011) *Coat Of Many Colors (solo) *You Won't Be Late Tonight Will You Mama? (solo) Cilla (2014) *A Shot of Rhythm and Blues (solo) *Boys (contains solo lines) *Somebody's Always Trying (solo) *Summertime (solo) Galavant (2016) *I'm a Different Kind of Princess (solo) Stage Bugsy Malone (1997) *Bugsy Malone (contains solo lines) *My Name is Tallulah (contains solo lines) Into the Woods (1998) *Hello, Little Girl (duet) *I Know Things Now (solo) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *No One is Alone (Part 1)(duet) *No One is Alone (Part 2)(contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale Little Shop of Horrors (2007) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Somewhere That's Green (solo) *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Call Back in the Morning (duet) *Suddenly, Seymour (contains solo lines) *Sominex/Suppertime" (reprise)(duet) *Somewhere That's Green (reprise)(solo) *Finale Ultimo ("Don't Feed the Plants") Betwixt! (2008) Legally Blonde (2010) *Omigod You Guys (contains solo lines) *Serious (duet) *What You Want (contains solo lines) *Positive (contains solo lines) *Serious (Reprise)(duet) *Chip on My Shoulder (contains solo lines) *So Much Better (contains solo lines) *Take It Like a Man (contains solo lines) *Bend and Snap (contains solo lines) *There! Right There! (contains solo lines) *Legally Blonde (duet) *Legally Blonde Remix (contains solo lines) *Omigod You Guys (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Find My Way/Finale (contains solo lines) Funny Girl (2015) *I'm the Greatest Star (solo) *Cornet Man (contains solo lines) *His Love Makes Me Beautiful (contains solo lines) *I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight (duet) *People (solo) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Sadie, Sadie (contains solo lines) *Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat (contains solo lines) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) *Don't Rain on My Parade (reprise)(solo) Albums Sheridan (2017) *Crazy (solo) *Anyone Who Had A Heart (solo) *City Of Stars (solo) *Mad About The Boy (solo) *I Smell A Rat (solo) *Dinner At Eight (solo) *Superstar (solo) *Hurt (solo) *Addicted To Love (solo) *My Man (solo) *For Forever (solo) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (solo) Gallery smithtallulah.jpg|'Tallulah' in Bugsy Malone. smithlittlered.jpg|'Little Red Riding Hood' in Into the Woods. smithjanet.jpg|'Janet Keogh' in Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps. smithaudrey.jpg|'Audrey' in Little Shop of Horrors. smithelle.jpg|'Elle Woods' and Bruiser in Legally Blonde. smithlittle.jpg|'Marilyn Smith' and Colin Smith in Little Crackers. smithmichelle.jpg|'Michelle' in The Harry Hill Movie. smithcilla.jpg|Cilla Black in Cilla. smithfanny.jpg|'Fanny Brice' in Funny Girl. smithjubilee.jpg|'Princess Jubilee' in Galavant. sheridanalbum.jpg|'Sheridan.' Smith, Sheridan Smith, Sheridan